weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
SC+
SC+, the popular name of SC Regional TV, is an American TV program syndicator. SC+ is based along with sister network SC-U in Charlotte, North Carolina Telecasts SC+ produces & syndicates the following telecasts: *BIG East Conference football & men's college basketball (Starting with the 2007 football season, these games are branded as the BIG East Network with SCNew York: NYC as the flagship station) *BIG 10 Conference football & basketball games not selected to air regionally or nationally on SC or SC-2 are owned by the BIG 10 TV Network *BIG 12 Conference basketball (under the name BIG 12 Network beginning in the 2006-07 season) *Kansas Jayhawks men's basketball (under the name Kansas Jayhawk TV Network for games broadcast only on local Kansas TV affiliates) *Mid-American Conference football *Sun Belt Conference football *University of Oregon football & basketball (select games) (under the name Oregon Ducks Sports Network) *Western Athletic Conference football & men's basketball *Southeastern Conference football & basketball. It's branded, The SEC TV Network Games air on broadcast stations, regional sports networks & on SC GamePack & SC GameCourt, both of which are out of market sports packages. Most games are produced in SD. However, beginning with the 2007-08 basketball season, select BIG East games have been produced in HD. Since SC+ shares it's production facilities with those of SC-U, there are some crossovers in production. SC+ also airs Studio 66, named for BIG 12 sponsor Phillips 66, as the pregame show before the basketball telecasts. During the conference tournament, it travels to the tournament site Former Rights SC+ once had rights to Conference USA football & basketball & Mountain West Conference football & basketball, but has since lost them as detailed below: *Conference USA: Broadcast rights to C-USA football & basketball games not selected to air nationally on SportsChannel or SC-2 are owned by SC-U *Mountain West Conference: Broadcast rights to MWC football & basketball games are now owned by SC-U Event organizer In addition to the syndicated telecasts, SC+ promotes a number of special events: *It organizes the following college football bowl games, which are televised on either SC or SC-2: St. Petersburg Bowl, Papajohns.com Bowl, New Mexico Bowl, Maaco Bowl Las Vegas, Bell Helicopters Armed Forces Bowl, Sheraton Hawaii Bowl & (as of 2010) the Texas Bowl. Most of these games (except the Armed Forces, Papajohns.com & Texas Bowls) are usually held before Christmas & until 2007, were branded under the name "Bowl Road Trip", while SC telecasts after Christmas were referred to as "Capital One Bowl Week". (As of the 2007 bowl season however, Bowl Week now covers all games shown on SC, SC-2 & SC-U) *It also organizes the MEAC-SWAC Challenge, a regular season game between teams representing the 2 conferences of historically black colleges & universities in the Division I Football Championship Subdivision *It's also behind a number of college basketball events, including the BracketBusters mid-season event, Old Spice Classic held @ Disney's Wide World of Sports in Florida, the All-College Basketball Classic in Oklahoma City, the Puerto Rico Tip-Off, the 76 Classic (formerly the Anaheim Classic) in California, the BIG East-SEC Challenge & the Charleston Classic in South Carolina. All games are shown on SC, SC-2 & SC-U @ the Old Spice, Puerto Rico & 76 tournaments. In 2009, SC+ started the Diamond Head Classic in Honolulu, Hawaii *In golf, SC+ produces 2 versions of the Skins Game, a "regular" tournament on Thanksgiving weekend & a Champions Tour version in January. They air on SC & SC-2, respectively. SC+ also organizes the National Golf Challenge for amateur players. (The Skins Game however, was not held in late 2009) External links References